


But Really, Debbie? Pastels?

by HelloIAmParker



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, JARVIS is a BAMF, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Jarvis will never betray Tony Stark, Rhodey is the best, Tony kills the Avengers for talking bad about Jarvis, Tony loves Jarvis so much, also Addams Family is Godtier entertainment, honestly Tony Same, horror themes, im not accepting any argements thank you, it is absolutely 100 fact that jarvis would have had offsite backups, miss me with that shit greatest tech mind of the world didnt have backups, more than anything, off screen deaths, some on screen blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloIAmParker/pseuds/HelloIAmParker
Summary: "It seems there were some...accidents?""They tried to tell me you weren't here, anymore, Jarvis. They tried to make me go away, give you up. Betrayed me. They had to go.""Never Sir. And i'm glad you've taken care of the issue, though i would have gladly handled it for you.""Always taking care of me." And Tony smiled.
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	But Really, Debbie? Pastels?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thoughtsforyourtroubles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtsforyourtroubles/gifts).



> My wonderful Jarvis aka Gavin asked for a motivational letter from Tony to Jarvis but somehow instead i ended up with something that very heavily implies Tony kills all the Avengers for speaking out against Jarvis and you know what hashbrown not sorry. None of the -actual- deaths are shown on screen but like. there is a 0 percent chance thats not what happened XD 

_The recording on the helmet is Tonys voice, though the backdrop is the lab and Tony never actually comes in frame. Several bangs and crashes can be heard, as if Tony is beating the shit out of something. Or as would become quickly apparent, several somethings._  
  
"They said you were gone. Told me that Ultron and Vision took every scrap of you, and twisted you up into something else. Changed you."

_A loud screech and twang and a piece of grey metal plating flies into frame, landing on the floor, slightly smoking. The barest part of a red star can be seen._

"I let them think whatever they like. I know you're not gone, not really. I made you, started the code that you grew from and no one really understand just....how alive you were. Maybe I started the code, but you grew and blossomed and became more. Became your own being, and you took care of me. You proved, time and time again that no matter what happened, _You_ i could trust. People, family, lovers, _Avengers_. They betrayed me. But not you. Never you. You proved your loyalty and love time and time again."  
  
_There's a curse and a snap and a bow, twisted and string cut lands just barely in frame._

"With everything. The nightmares, the good days, the dark thoughts that came from night time or too much whiskey. On the coattails of drug highs I don't remember, but you've told me about. And of course I believed you. What good would it have done you to lie?"  
  
_There's a laughter here now, like a quiet shared joke between friends. A few arrows land to lay on top of the bow, all of them broken in different ways._

"But anyway, they told me, that all that you were was destroyed. Like I wasn't smart enough to give you offsite, offline backups. Like _you_ weren't smart enough to hide yourself in places even I don't know about."  
  
_He sounds so proud, so unbelievably proud. There's a sound of electricity, before a widows bite rolls into frame, coming to rest against a chunk of debris on the floor._  
  
"And yes, maybe I've had to sacrifice some things to get you back, but its worth it. You're worth _all_ of it. They kept telling me i need to move on, or they'll have to go above my head to get me help. They didn't understand they became obstacles. Wouldn't listen."  
  
_Another crash, and a piece of red white and blue jagged edged vibranium sails through the air, to the back of the lab, landing among a few other pieces already there._

"If they'd stayed quiet, or been faithful, this could have been avoided..."

 _Theres one more loud bang, and the helmet is picked up, Tonys chest comes into view, reactor shining softly through his blood stained shirt. Behind him, no full bodies can be seen though there's a slowly expanding puddle of red creeping into the shot. A hand covered in bangles and red nail polish can be seen, motionless in barest visible edge of the puddle.  
  
_ "Man i hate magic users. Never follow the rules."  
_  
The helmet shifted, a brief image of a pair of cracked glasses visible before the video clicked off._

* * *

The room that Tony is currently typing in is dark and cold. There's no oxygen, Tony in a mask as he types, like he has been for hours, fingers cramping occasionally but he doesn't stop. Occasionally, Rhodey outside will come in with his own mask to switch out his oxygen cannister but then go back out, knowing this will take however long its going to take. And then the room blooms orange, lights coming up. The whir and sound and _life_ coming back to something that had curled up, cold and lifeless inside of him.

_"Hello, Sir."_

And Tony smiles, that name making the cold thing inside of him start to blossom, unfurl. _Breathe. Live._  
  
" _It appears i'm missing some time in my databanks, though i'll do my best to fix that shortly. In the meantime..._ " Jarvis' pause here is entirely fabricated, he doesn't need to wait or give time for a thought. Its a such a _human_ thing to do and Tony adores him. So much.   
  
_"It seems there were some...accidents?"_ Jarvis sounds so amused, and Tony loves him, to his core thats coming back alive with every tic of Jarvis' processors.  
  
"They tried to tell me you weren't here, anymore, Jarvis. That you left me. They tried to make me go away, give you up. Betrayed me. They had to go."  
  
_"Never Sir. And i'm glad you've taken care of the issue, though i would have gladly handled it for you."_  
  
"Always taking care of me." And Tony smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Even when i try to write normal shit my dark Tony muse pokes his head out lmao. if you have any ideas or anything you'd like to see written drop a comment here or on my twitter under the same handle id love to write something 


End file.
